1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a floating wind turbine installation and a method for coordinating the wind turbine installation's hydrostatic and hydrodynamic properties. The wind turbine installation comprises a buoyant body, a tower arranged over the buoyant body, a generator housing mounted on the tower which is rotatable in relation to the wind direction and fitted with a wind rotor, and an anchor line arrangement connected to anchors or anchor points on the sea bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of floating, anchored wind turbines that can be used at great depths will strongly enhance access to areas for the expansion of wind energy at sea. Current technology for wind turbines located at sea is limited to permanently installed towers at low depths, i.e., under approximately 30 m.
Permanent installations at depths over 30 m generally result in technical problems and high costs. This has meant that, until now, sea depths of more than around 30 m have been regarded as technically and commercially unfavorable for the installation of wind turbines.
With floating solutions at greater sea depths, the foundation problem and costs associated with complicated, labor-intensive installations can be avoided.
In this connection, a great deal of work is being done to develop floating solutions. However, it is difficult to find solutions that are technically satisfactory and financially viable.